The Word
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Bahkan setelah 5 tahun berlalu, sosok itu tetap memanggilnya Tsunayoshi/ASTAGA! SEKARANG AKU DICERAMAHI?/Kita tidak berteman, kita berpacaran/ Bukankah kata-kata terkadang begitu ajaib bagaikan sebuah sihir yang mengikat jalannya sebuah cerita?/WARNING! BL! Sho-ai! 1827!
Aroma wangi yang khas mengeluar dari secangkir kopi yang tersuguh hangat di atas meja. Tepat di samping lapisan kaca berwarna putih itu, terdapat sebuah notebook yang tengah digunakan pemiliknya. Suara ketikan diiringi dengan jemari lentik yang menari di atas tuts keyboard menjadi pemanis saat pemuda yang mengenakan kaca mata berfokus dengan layar notebook yang menyala menyebalkan. Deretan angka diiringi dengan tulisan terpampang. Pemuda berwajah manis dengan sepasang iris karamel yang besar itu menghela nafas. Jemari yang semula di atas keyboar sekarang di atas kepalanya—mencoba sedikit menyalurkan rasa setress dengan menggaruk helai coklat jabrik rambutnya sendiri.

"Haah...," Sawada Tsunayoshi kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini ia memilih menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan memejamkan mata. Sepasang tangan sosok bertubuh mungil itu terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia perlu sedikit istirahat. Melepaskan earphone putih yang tersemat di telinganya, pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja putih itu membuka kedua matanya. Memamerkan sepasang _hazel_ di balik kaca mata baca yang membantunya dalam hal melihat—terutama saat di depan layar notebook atau komputer.

Kelerang coklat itu bergerak menatap sekelilingnya. Suasana Cafe yang tenang dengan beberapa pengunjung yang ramai. Yah... memang agak berisik, namun mengingat dekorasi rumah kayu dan pencahayaan Cafe yang begitu nyaman, mau tidak mau pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Tsuna ini menjadi betah. Ia akan tahan duduk berjam-jam di sini, menikmati kopi hitam yang pahit—guna mengusir rasa kantuk—atau memakan beberapa cake yang manis nan menggoyang lidah. Senyuman di wajah pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu mengembang. Ah... Rasanya ia ingin memesan Cake. Makan yang manis-manis merupakan salah satu cara menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

Bzzztttt...

Getaran pada saku celana sang brunette membuat pemuda yang memiliki wajah terlalu muda untuk ukuran usianya itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil pelayan. Sosok yang memiliki fisik seperti remaja SMA—atau mungkin SMP—itu dengan segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel flip yang tadi bergetar. Sebuah email masuk. Email dari sosok yang sudah 5 tahun ia kenal. Senyuman merekah di belahan bibir merah muda itu. Wajah manis itu merona seiring dengan deret kata-kata singkat namun penuh perhatian yang ia sukai. Tertera nama 'K18' sebagai nama kontak dan Tsuna... Benar-benar suka menerima email dari sosok yang hanya sekali pernah ia temui.

 _Apa kau sudah makan, Tsunayoshi?_

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, jemari itu dengan senang membalas email yang dikirimkan oleh sosok itu. Email yang tanpa basa-basai sama sekali. Oh, rasanya Tsuna benar-benar ingin tertawa. Bahkan setelah 5 tahun berlalu, sosok itu tetap memanggilnya Tsunayoshi. Apa ia tidak lelah megetik nama sepanjang itu? Tsuna menggelengkan kepala dan mengkulum senyumannya.

 _Tentu. Kyoya-kun sendiri sudah makan? Ah, bentonya jangan lupa dihabiskan, ya, Love You ^0^/_

* * *

.

.

.

 **The Word**

Story by: Aoi The Cielo

KHR©Amano Akira

Genre: Romance

 **Warning! Sho-ai! BL(Boys Love)! 1827! Typo(s), OOC, AU, dll...**

.

.

.

* * *

Titik awal dari pertemuan kedua pemuda yang memiliki perasaan satu sama lain itu berawal dari sebuah media sosail Facebook. _Well_ , semua itu terjadi 5 tahun lalu saat remaja brunette ini tengah berbahagia. Tsuna baru saja lulus SMA dan bersiap memasuki jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Hal ini juga membuatnya jadi meng- _add_ banyak sekali pertemana ke semua orang. Tsuna hanya meng- _add_ orang-orang itu dengan asal—tidak perduli bahwa ia mengenal atau tidak sosok-sosok pemilik akun itu. Tidak perlu layar komputer atau laptop untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya perlu sebuah ponsel dan koneksi internet, lalu semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kenapa kau terus memainkan ponselmu, Tsuna- _kun_?"

Nada lembut yang bertanya itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian sang remaja brunette. Sosok pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 165cm itu tertawa canggung saat gadis manis dengan helai orange panjang menatapnya dengan sorot penasaran. Sepupu jauhnya, Sasagawa Kyoko baru saja pindah ke Namimori dan gadis yang seumuran dengan Tsuna ini tengah menikmati hari pertama _tour_ dadakan di kota kecil namun memiliki berjuta pesona ini.

" _Gomen_ , aku tengah merayakan sesuatu," jawab Tsuna canggung. Ia langsung menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana. Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari perempuan yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. " _Ne_ , jadi Kyoko- _chan_ masuk jurusan apa?" tanya Tsuna tertarik. "Kenapa tidak jadi ambil Universitas Tokyo? Kyoko- _chan_ diterima di sana kan?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyoko tersenyum mendengarnya. Perempuan manis itu menatap ke depan di mana orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka berdua. Sekarang, mereka berada di sebuah pasar yang ada di dekat Universitas—dekat dengan asrama kampus yang disediakan oleh University of Namimori.

"Aku suka tempat ini," aku Kyoko jujur. Sepasang iris yang senada dengann helai rambutnya itu melirik ke sosok yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya. "Dan karena di sini jauh lebih aman ketimbang tempan lain, _ne_?" jawab perempuan yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun itu.

"Kau benar," setuju sang brunette. Ia ikut memandang ke depan dan memasukan kedua tangannya di dalam kantong jaket yang hangat. "Tidak ada tempat yang lebih tenang dan aman selain di sini," setuju sang Sawada diiringi dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya. Kyoko terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia suka kata-kata puitis yang terkadang keluar dari mulut sepupunya itu. Dengan senang putri keluarga Sasagawa ini langsung merangkul sebelah tangan sepupunya hingga membuat Tsuna memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kalau begitu, Tsuna- _kun_ besok wajib mengantarku berkeliling kampus," ucap Kyoko manja. Tsuna tertawa mendengarnya. Ia mengacak hela orange itu dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya menyetujui permintaan sepupu yang sudah ia anggab saudara itu. Yah... Tsuna anak tunggal dan menadapati sapupu manis dengan umur yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya membuatnya merasa memiliki adik. Apa lagi kenyataan bahwa Kyoko merupakan anak bungsu, membuat karakternya cenderung lembut namun di sisi lain juga manja.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian ia gunakan untuk membantu sepupunya berkeliling, Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak henti memandang layar komputer yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Sebelum sepupunya itu mengintrupsi, Tsuna sempat melihat sebuah foto di beranda Facebooknya dan hal itu membuatnya tertarik. Dengan semangat, pemuda yang menginjak usia 17 tahun itu mencoba mencari pemilik akun yang mengupload foto yang tadi ia lihat. Sepasang iris coklat itu tidak henti melihat ke layar komputer. Jemarinya sesekali mengetik beberapa nama akun yang ia yakin benar, sesekali juga ia menggerakkan _mouse_ hanya demi meng _scrooling_ apa saja yang pemilik akun update.

Mencari seperti ini entah kenapa membuat Tsuna agak... bersemangat. Dapat ia rasakan perasaan menggebu-gebu di dadanya hanya demi melihat foto itu lagi. Itu bukan foto yang biasa, dan Tsuna tahu di mana foto itu diambil. Sebuah tempat yang tidak ia sangka dapat diabadikan seindah itu. Dan saat jemarinya mengetik nama akun 18—sesuatu yang diingat Tsuna hanya angka 8—dirinya menemukan pemilik akun dengan nama super pendek. Kyoya18. Alis sang brunette mengkerut. Memang bisa ya nama akun sependek ini? Terlebih foto profilenya kenapa pula... Tonfa? Huh? Biasanya seseorang memasang foto profile dengan fotonya sendiri atau imej yang ia sukai kan? Mengabaikan beberapa pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalanya, Tsuna langsung mengklik akun yang ternyata salah satu orang yang ia add dan sudah mengkonfirmasi pertemanan dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Deg!

 _INI DIA!_

Oh, sungguh, pemuda mungil ini mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berdiri dan berseru senang saat usahanya selama setengah jam berhasil dengan sukses. Apa yang ia cari sudah ia temukan dan ternyata bukan hanya 1 foto, sosok itu mengupload beberapa foto yang sama luar biasanya dengan apa yang Tsuna lihat sebelumnya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, kursor kecil sang Sawada bergerak mengklik salah satu foto yang baru sekitar 4 jam lalu sang pemilik akun upload. Foto yang tadi ia lihat.

Sebuah kota kecil yang tenang terlihat dari ketinggian dengan beberapa siluet pengontrasan warna jingga saat matahari yang hendak tenggelam di cakrawala menjadi sebuah latar. Semburan kemerahan langit yang mendominasi diiringi awan-awan tipis yang menggantung lembut bagaikan sebuah seni lukisan alam yang... menakjubkan. Beberapa pepohonan berderet di kanan dan kiri gambar—memberitahukan bawa foto di ambil diantara pepohonan—atau mungkin di atas bukit yang rimbun akan pepohonan. Kota kecilnya di kala senja menyapa benar-benar terlihat... indah.

Tsuna tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Pandangan memuja sepasang hazel itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk meng- _save_ foto tersebut. Dengan senang sang remaja mengomentari foto yang sudah berhiaskan beberapa like—ah, ratusan like. Tidak ada yang berkomentar di foto itu—hanya menglike. Maka dengan sedikit memberanikan diri, Tsuna me-like foto tersebut lalu mengomentarinya. Ia akan menjadi komentator yang pertama.

 _Indah sekali... Kau hebat bisa memotret yang seperti ini. Ah ya, sepertinya aku tahu itu dimana. Btw, salam kenal, Kyoya-san ^ ^_

Tsuna tersenyum dan langsung meng-closekan gambar. Ia akan menyimpan beberapa foto yang diabadikan oleh si pemilik akun. Namun baru saja kursornya bergerak untuk mengklik gambar lain, sebuah _massage_ masuk. Tsuna mengabaikannya, ia akan menjawab pesan itu bila ia selesai menjelajahi semua gambar pemilik akun ini. Senyuman sang Sawada mengembang _. Mood_ nya bagus sekali malam ini.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Tsuna menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengarnya. Pintu kayu itu tidak dikunci—membuat sosok wanita cantik dengan helai coklat sebahu dengan mudah memasuki kamarnya yang rapi—baru saja dibereskan tadi pagi. Wanita yang mengenakan celemek itu bersedekap dada seraya memasang ekspris pura-pura galak.

"Apa yang anak _Kaasan_ lakukan sampai-sampai tidak mendengar panggilan _Kaasan_?" tanya Sawada Nana seraya menghampir meja komputer putranya. Tsuna terawa canggung mendengarnya.

" _Gomen Kaasan_ ," ucap si anak semata wayang bersalah. Ia membiarkan sepasang hazel yang mirip dengannya memandang layar komputer—berniat memamerkan gambar yang barhasil ia temukan.

"Wah...," Nana tersenyum menatap gambar yang ada di layar komputer anaknya. "Cantik sekali... Siapa yang memotretnya?" tanya sang Ibu penasaran. Tsuna mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah," jawabnya jujur. " _Ne_ , kenapa _Kaasan_ memanggilku?" tanya Tsuna _to the point_.

"Ah," mendadak Nana teringat dengan tujuan awalnya mendatangi kamar sang anak setelah memanggil dari tangga si brunette tak kunjung menyahut. "Sudah waktunya makan malam," jawab Nana. Sepasang kelerengnya menatap Tsuna yang masih duduk di depan komputer. "Temani _Kaasan_ makan malam ya?" pinta wanita cantik itu seraya tersenyum menatap putranya.

Tsuna langsung bangkit berdiri mendengarnya. Senyumannya ikut mengembang—menyambut senyuman sang ibu yang begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat. "Tentu," jawab sang anak semangat—melupakan sebuah pesan masuk dari akun Facebooknya.

.

.

.

Kenyang dengan makan malam yang memuaskan, pemuda yang akan memasuki bangku Universitas itu melangkah memasuki kamarnya denang senang. Ah... Makanan buatan _Kaasan_ nya memang _numero uno!_ Nomer satu sejagat raya! Menepuk-nepuk perut kenyangnya yang agak membuncit, Tsuna memandang komputernya yang masih hidup. Oh iya, bukankah tadi ia mau meng _save_ gambar-gambar itu? Semangat, ia langsung dengan cepat menutup dan mengunci pintu. Setengah berlari, pemuda itu menghampiri meja komputernya dan duduk di depan layar yang tidak terkunci sama sekali itu. _Well_ , untuk apa memakai _password_ untuk komputer miliki sendiri coba? Mau kepo juga tidak ada hal-hal terlarang di dalam PC-nya.

1 pesan masuk dan 10 pemberitahuan.

Kursor sang Sawada langsung bergerak mengklik pesan masuk yang... Errr... 2 jam ia abaikan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menyadari bahwa akun Kyoya 18 lah yang mengirimkannya pesan. Penasaran, Tsuna membuka pesan itu.

 _Kau tahu di mana aku memotretnya?_

Senyuman Tsuna mengembang. Oh... Sepertinya menarik. Siapa tahu ia bisa berteman akrab dengan fotografer hebat ini. Semangat, Tsuna langsung membalasnya. Rasanya agak bersalah karena ia membalas sangat lama.

 _Maaf baru membalasnya... iya, aku tahu. Itu di Namimori. Bukankah itu bukit belakang kuil?_

Tsuna langsung meng _close_ percakapan mereka. _Well_ , Kyoya 18 sudah off dan mungkin baru akan membalasnya besok pagi. Penasaran dengan sosok yang pintar sekali mengabadikan momen alam di kota tempat tinggalnya, pemuda jabrik ini melihat profile yang ia yakini bergender sama sepertinya.

Info umum

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 5 Mei 19xx (an: tahun dirahasiakan :'v)

 **Jenis Kelamin:** Laki-Laki

 **Tertarik Pada:** Perempuan dan Laki-Laki

 **Bahasa** : Jepang

 **Agama** : -

 **Pandangan Politik** : -

Tsuna mengkerutkan alisnya. Kyoya 18 tertarik dengan perempuan dan laki-laki? Oh! Apa maksudnya ia ingin berteman tanpa melihat _gender_? Sama sepertinya? Tsuna tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bisa jadi juga karena hal itu. Yah... Tsuna sendiri tidak mengisi bagian 'Tertarik Pada'. Pertanyaannya terlalu ambigu. Bisa jadi maksud Facebook- _san_ adalah tertarik pada makanan apa kan? Atau tertarik dengan pakaian? Jenis mobil? Kata-kata itu sungguh ambigu. Lebih baik Tsuna tidak mengisinya.

Dan tanggal lahir Kyoya 18 ini... Errr... Apakah ia menjawabnya dengan jujur? Dilihat dari status pendidikan sang pemilik akun juga... Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Kyoya 18 berbeda 5 tahun darinya dan berarti, anak ini sekarang berumur 12 tahun dan duduk di bangku kelas 1 atau 2 SMP. Astaga! Masih SMP tetapi bisa memotret sebagus ini!? Sang brunette berdecak kagum. _Skill_ memang tidak melihat usia. _Well_ , itu berarti ia tidak boleh menggunakan embel-embel – _san_ lagi kalau begitu.

Klung!

Sebuah pesan masuk—sukses mengalihkan fokus anak yang baru masuk Universitas itu. Pesan dari Kyoya 18. Ah... Apa bocah ini tidak tidur? Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kursor itu bergerak membuka pesan yang begitu saja muncul di bagian bawah browser.

 _Darimana kau tahu?_

Wajah manis itu memerah membaca pesannya. Sebenanya itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar, namun mengingat kenapa Tsuna bisa mengetahuinya membuatnya... Malu. Apa lagi harus diketahui bocah berusia 12 tahun. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Peraturan pertama menjadi teman adalah tidak boleh berbohong!

 _Yah... Aku pernah tersesat di sana sampai sore ketika mencari bola. Aku bermain bola bersama teman-temanku di kuil dan tanpa sengaja menendang ke arah hutan itu._

Wajah Tsuna memerah. Jujur, ini memalukan. Mengaku tersesat di hutan kecil yang sepertinya dikuasai oleh bocah berusia 12 tahun membuatnya merasa kalah. Uh... Tidak ada adu kejantanan sih di sini, tetapi sebagai orang yang lebih tua, Tsuna merasa direndahkan secara tidak langsung.

 _Kuil bukan tempat bermain._

 _ASTAGA! SEKARANG AKU DICERAMAHI!?_

Tsuna menutup wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dengan tangan. Malu... Ia sungguh malu mendapati dirinya dicerami oleh bocah berusia 12 tahun. Kenyataan bahwa ucapan bocah itu benar memang tidak bisa disangkal. Kuil bukan tempat bermain dan ia bersama teman-teman SMA-nya melakukan hal itu padahal sudah jelas mengetahuinya.

 _Ehehehe... Gomen. Di sana sepi dan luas soalnya ;_;_

Balas Tsuna. Terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa ke sana karena mereka memang terbiasa bermain bola di sana. Yah... Hanya bermain ketika biksu di kuil tengah tidak ada. Bila ketahuan jelas mereka akan diusir.

 _Tetap saja tidak boleh, herbivore._

Ha?

Tsuna melongo. Herbivore? Herbivora pemakan tumbuhan itu? Dirinya dipanggil makhluk vegetarian? Alis sang brunette terpaut—bingung dengan panggilan super aneh yang diberikan bocah yang meng-chatnya.

 _Aku bukan herbivore, aku omnivore -_-_

Ralat Tsuna—tidak terima dipanggil herbivore. Ia masih memakan daging—oh, ya, apa si Kyoya 18 ini lupa bahwa manusia itu omnivora? Desain gigi manusia terdapat taring untuk mengoyak daging—meski tidak terlalu kentara—dan ada bagian yang berfungsi untuk melumat segala makanan baik sayur atau pun daging. Ah... iya. Bukankah bocah ini masih SMP?

 _Aku tidak perduli. Kau tetap herbivore._

Perempatan muncul di kepala Tsuna. Bocah ini kurang ajar sekali! Mentang-mentang hasil jepretannya bagus, jadi dia boleh kurang ajar dengan yang lebih tua gitu!? Kesal, Tsuna langsung meng-close percakapan mereka dan login out. _Well_ , sudah waktunya ia tidur dan besok, ia harus bangun pagi untuk penerimaan Mahasiswa baru di kampus barunya. Senyuman sang brunette mengembang. Ia mematikan komputernya sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju kasur.

.

.

.

Merenggangkan tubuh seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan Auditorium yang ramai, pemuda berhelai jabrik itu menghela nafas lega. Penyambutan yang sangat lama dan membosankan ahirnya berakhir. Dan sekarang adalah... Waktunya untuk sedikit berkeliling kampus.

"Tsuna- _kun_!"

Senyuman Tsuna mengembang saat melihat Sasagawa Kyoko berlari mendekatinya. Perempuan manis yang mengenakan _heels_ itu menghampir sepupunya dengan senang. Yah... Tidak ada yang ia kenal di sini, hanya Tsuna yang ia kenal di kota dan Universitas yang masih asing ini.

"Kyoko- _chan_ ," Tsuna mengkerutkan alisnya saat menyadari sekarang dirinya lah yang jadi pendek. Kyoko tertawa menyadari tatapan kesal sepupunya yang manis. Terkadang, sifat kekanakan Tsuna benar-benar menghiburnya.

"Ehehehe... aku pendek, jadi wajar kan memakainya?" ucap Kyoko—membela diri.

Tsuna bersedekap dada mendengarnya. "Dan berkatmu, aku jadi lebih pendek," balasnya sarkasrme. Kyoko tertawa. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Tsuna tidak mungkin benar-benar marah kepadanya. Perempuan yang menguncir satu rambutnya itu langsung menggandeng sebelah tangan sepupunya dan memaksa untuk melangkah—mengabaikan protes dari si brunette yang tidak suka ditarik-tarik.

"Kali ini, aku yang akan mengajakmu berkeliling, Tsuna- _kun_ ," ucap Kyoko seraya tersenyum melihat kebingungan sepupunya ini. Tsuna tidak banyak komentar lagi mendengarnya dan lebih memilih menurut—membiarkan Kyoko menariknya ke sana-ke mari.

.

.

.

Mendudukan diri di kursi halte, pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih itu menghela nafas lelah. Peluh membasahi pelipis sang brunette. Jas yang ia kenakan sudah disematkan di tangan. Bahkan bagian lengan kemejanya sengaja ia gulung sampai sikut demi mengusir hawa panas maskipun musim semi masihlah terbilang sejuk. Berkeliling dengan Kyoko ternyata benar-benar menguras... tenaga. Sepupunya itu kelewat bersemangat hingga membuat Tsuna kewalahan.

Menyandarkan tubuh di bangku, Tsuna memilih untuk membunuh waktu dengan memainkan ponselnya. Bus baru datang sekitar setengah jam lagi. Ia lapar, tetapi sudah terlalu malas untuk mencari makan. Lebih baik makan di rumah dan memakan masakan _Kaasan_ nya. Senyuman Tsuna merekah. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk pulang dan menemani wanita cantik itu.

1 pesan masuk.

Alis Tsuan terangkat saat ia loagin Facebook, sebuah pemberitahuan tentang pesan yang belum terbaca muncul. Penasaran, Mahasiswa baru ini membukanya. Ah... Bocah menyebalkan itu lagi ternyata.

 _Kau megabaikanku?_

Tsuna mendengus. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin tertawa membaca pesan yang berkesan... meminta perhatian. Sekarang lihat? Siapa yang ingin lebih dekat dengan siapa sekarang. Masih jengkel dengan kejadian semalam, Tsuna memutuskan membalas pesan bocah yang sempat ia kagumi itu.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Bukankah aku cuma herbivore? ^ ^_

Sepasang hazel itu menatap jam kapan si bocah mengiriminya pesan. Sekitar 7 jam yang lalu—oh? Tadi pagi? Niat sekali ingin berteman dengan Tsuna. Tertarik, kembali Tsuna membuka profile Kyoy 18. Pagi ini, bocah yang memasuki usia remaja itu menguplod sebuah gambar. Tidak... bocah itu tengah mengganti foto sampulnya. Sebuah kelas kosong dimana pemandangan satu-satunya cahaya hanya berfokus kepada luar kaca yang terlihat remang-remang. Langit gelap namun terlihat semburan cahaya kebiruan diiringi dengan titik-titik cahaya yang berhamburan. Dalam hitungan detik, Tsuna terbius. Ia tahu ini pasti pemandangan di pagi hari sebelum matahari muncul. Niat sekali datang ke sekolah hanya untuk memotret... Ini. Tsuna tersenyum. Mau semarah apapun, ia tetap mengagumi hasil foto Kyoya 18.

Mumpung Kyoya 18 belum membalas pesannya, Tsuna memilih untuk menikmati beberapa hasil jepretan bocah ababil yang semalam ia chat. Ah... Tsuna benar-benar lupa untuk meng- _save_ semua foto-foto bagus ini. Sebagai meminta izin, pemuda ini memilih untuk meng-like semua foto yang ia lihat di profile Kyoya 18 dan sedikit berkomentar tentang beberapa tempat.

Tidak ada komentar.

Alis Tsuna terpaut. Jujur saja, rasanya sangat... Aneh. Kyoya memiliki banyak like, tetapi satu pun foto tidak ada yang berkomentar? Sekedar memuji atau sebagainya tidak ada? Kenapa seperti itu? Dan lagi satu-satunya yang berkomentar hanya... dirinya. Kenapa? Apa bocah ini memasang sesuatu di facebooknya sampai-sampai orang lain tidak bisa melihat komentar? Atau jangan-jangan semua yang mengomentari foto-foto Kyoya 18 adalah orang-orang yang memblokir dan diblokir Tsuna? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak... Seingatnya ia tidak pernah diblokir atau bahkan memblokir orang lain.

1 pesan masuk.

Oh, Kyoya 18 sudah membalas pesannya sepertinya. Semangat, Tsuna langsung membuka pesan dari bocah 12 tahun yang ia berikan bom-like dan komentar.

 _Oh, kau merajuk seperti bocah rupanya._

APA!?

Wajah Tsuna memerah membacanya. Oh, seandainya bocah itu ada bersamanya, Tsuna yakini tangannya sudah menjitak kepala anak kecil yang sudah berani meledeknya ini. Memangnya siapa yang merajuk!? Enak saja! Dan lagi kenapa dirinya dibilang bocah!? Memangnya siapa yang bocah di sini!?

1 pesan masuk.

Alis Tsuna terangkat. Kyoya 18 belum selesai membalas pesannya. Jeda antara pesan pertama dan pesan selanjutnya lumayan lama. Yah... melihat notifikasi apakah pesan itu sudah dibaca atau belum kan mudah. Mungkin bocah kuran ajar ini mengira dirinya kesal hingga tidak mau membalas pesannya.

 _Kau marah hanya kubilang herbivore?_

Errr... sebenarnya ya. Tetapi membaca pesan hanya karena panggilan herbivore dirinya marah mau tidak mau membuat Tsuna sadar diri. Sikapnya benar-benar... Kekanakan. Uh, entah kenapa seperti ada panah yang menancap tepat di dadanya. Menohoknya dengan sukses. _Well_ , sebaiknya ia sudahi saja. Kasihan juga anak ini dan bila dipikir-pikir... Bukan salah Kyoya 18 kan kalau bocah itu mengira Tsuna seumuran dengannya? Tsuna memakai foto profile saat ia masih SD dan selain foto itu, ia tidak menguplod foto-foto lain. Tidak terimakasih. Tsuna masih sadar diri untuk tidak diledek bahwa wajah waktu zaman SD dan sekarangnya tidaklah berbeda jauh. Dan kenyataan tinggi badannya tidak bertambah sejak kelas 3 SMP hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Oh, ia bahkan menyembunyikan tahun lahirnya. Hanya tanggal lahir yang tertera—tanpa apapun lagi yang menunjukan hal pribadi. Tetapi sejauh ini ia berteman dengan yang lainnya baik-baik saja—tidak pernah ada perbedaan usia yang mengganggu kan? Tsuna tersenyum. Berteman dengan bocah labil akan menambah pengalamannya.

 _Gomen... aku marah semalam. Tetapi sudah tidak apa-apa ^ ^_

 _Ne, foto itu kelasmu kah? Kyoya-kun?_

.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan terbawa arus pertemanan seperti ini. Setiap hari, ia selalu chat bersama dengan Kyoya 18. Tsuna memanggilnya Kyoya dan karena nama aku Tsuna adalah Tsunayoshi The Hazel, Kyoya memanggilnya Tsunayoshi. Yah... Tsuna tidak pernah memberitahukan umurnya yang asli dan membiarkan Kyoya berfikir bahwa mereka seumuran. Tsuna tidak berbohong, namun juga tidak memberitahukan kebenaran. Bukankah berteman itu tidak memandang umur?

 _Sedang apa Kyoya-kun?_

Tsuna tersenyum. Sudah lebih dari 3 bulan ia setiap hari chat bersama bocah ababil itu. Oh, haruskah Tsuna tetap memanggilnya bocah ababil? Kenyataan bahwa Kyoya bertingkah sok dewasa justru membuat Tsuna merasa geli. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia mengangumi sosok yang tidak pernah ia lihat wujudnya itu. Kyoya mengikuti sebuah organisasi. Dan bocah berusia 13 tahun itu sudah menjadi prefect. Wao. Tidak ada kata lain selain itu yang bisa membuatnya merasa kagum. Selain pintar memotret, Kyoya juga sangat pintar dan teladan sepertinya.

Klung!

1 pesan masuk.

Dengan semangat Tsuna membuka pesan itu. Pemuda brunette ini benar-benar tahu kapan saja Kyoya akan cepat membalas chatnya. Hanya saat jam makan siang dan malam saja—sisanya bocah itu akan sangat lama membalas. Yah... Tsuna juga cuma bisa membalas cepat kalau tidak ada dosen atau tengah senggang tidak mengerjakan tugas.

 _Sedang patroli._

 _Tsunayoshi, dimana rumahmu?_

Ha?

Tsuna melongo. Ia langsung melihat ke jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Alisnya terangkat mendapati bahwa ini masuk jam 8 malam. Ok, untuk ukuran bocah SMP, Kyoya 18 termasuk sangat... Aneh. Lagi pula untuk apa coba bocah itu menanyakan alamatnya? Dan... Patroli? Jam segini? Di sekolah? Malam-malam? Lama-lama Tsuna ingin mempertanyakan apakah Kyoya adalah prefect atau satpam sekolah.

 _Kenapa? Kyoya-kun mau mampir kah? ^ ^_

Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Mendadak ia merasa ngeri sendiri membayangkan akan ada bocah yang mendatangi rumahnya malam-malam. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa Kyoya tidak tahu bahwa Tsuna sebenarnya berbeda 5 tahun darinya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Tsuna menoleh. Sepasang irisnya menangkap sosok jangkung dengan kulit tan berdiri di ambang pintu. Pria yang sudah memasuki usia kepala empat itu tersenyum melihat pandangan bingung putra semata wayangnya.

"Boleh _Tousan_ masuk, Tsuna?" tanya Sawada Iemitsu. Alis Tsuna terangkat mendengarnya. Kenapa _Tousan_ nya harus izin segala?

"Ya, masuk saja, _Tousan_ ," jawab Tsuna lalu memutar kursinya menjadi menghadap pria berambut pirang itu. Iemitsu tersenyum lalu melangkah memasuki kamar putranya yang agak berantakan. Beberapa buku referensi dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di dekat komputer.

"Membuat tugas?" tebak Iemitsu seraya duduk di atas _singel bed_ putranya. Tsuna menggeleng mendengarnya.

" _Iie,_ tugasku baru saja selesai, sekarang lagi sedikit bersantai," jawab Tsuna jujur. Sepasang karamel itu menatap bingung Ayahnya. Iemitsu terlihat berbeda. Wajahnya dan gerak-gerik pria itu terlihat gelisah dan... Sungkan? "Ada apa _Tousan_?" tanya Tsuna seraya bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Ayahnya. Putra satu-satunya keluarga Sawada itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ayahnya. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang ingin Iemitsu katakan kepadanya. Terakhir kali Iemitsu bertingkah seperti ini saat Tsuna kelas 2 SMP—saat untuk pertama kalinya mendapatkan mimpi basahnya dan di sanalah Iemitsu. Datang selayaknya seorang Ayah dan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang memalukan namun penting untuk ia ketahui.

"Nak, apa kau punya banyak teman di sini?" tanya Iemitsu serius.

 _Eh? Teman?_ "Tentu," jawab Tsuna bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Apakah mereka membuatmu nyaman?"

Alis Tsuna kian terpaut. Pertanyaan _Tousan_ nya semakin aneh. Apakah ia terlihat tidak nyaman untuk pergi ke kampus? "Tentu saja _Tousan_ , mereka semua membuatku nyaman. Aku tidak dibully atau sebagainya di kampus," jawab Tsuna jujur. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya—mulai tidak sabar dengan hal yang akan Iemitsu katakan.

" _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ setuju untuk pindah ke Italy."

"Apa?"

Iemitsi tersenyum melihat ke kagetan putranya. " _Tousan_ terlalu lama meninggalkan _Kaasan_ mu bila sedang bekerja. Dan sekarang _Tousan_ pikir... Sudah waktunya kita untuk pindah. _Tousan_ akan membawa kalian ke Italy, di sana _Tousan_ sudah membeli sebuah rumah untuk kita tempati," jelas Iemitsu tenang.

"Pindah... ke Italy?" beo Tsuna. Ia memandang _Tousan_ nya dengan tidak percaya. "Kenapa... Kenapa mendadak sekali? Kenapa baru sekarang kita akan pindah?"

Iemitsu menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya, recana ini sudah _Tousan_ siapkan sejak lama bersama _Kaasan_ mu," jawab Iemitsu jujur. " _Tousan_ membeli sebuah rumah dengan angsuran dan 2 bulan lalu, rumah itu sepenuhnya sudah milik keluarga kita," senyuman merekah di wajah yang mulai menunjukan garis usia itu. "Tetapi kami juga perlu mendengar pendapatmu. Tsuna, kau sudah besar dan kami mempercayaimu. Apakah kau ingin ikut kami ke Italy atau tidak adalah murni keputusanmu, kami tidak akan memaksa atau mendesakmu untuk ikut."

Pria keturuna Italy itu menghela nafas. "Bila kau tidak ikut, kau bisa tetap tinggal di rumah ini, sekalian menjaganya. Tetapi bila kau ingin ikut _, Tousan_ akan mengurus kepindahanmu dan sura-surat agar kau bisa langsung diterima di Universitas yang ada di Italy," jelas Iemitsu.

Tsuna menunduk mendengarnya. Penjelasan Ayahnya benar-benar terlalu... Mendadak. " _Ne_ , _Tousan_... Kepan... Umn... Pindahannya kapan?" tanya Tsuna ragu.

Iemitsu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sesegera mungkin setelah kau membuat keputusan. Kita tidak bisa pindah begitu saja Nak, beberapa dokumen harus diurus. Setidaknya... Mungkin 1 bulan setelah keputusanmu apakah ingin ikut atau tidak."

Tsuna hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia tetap menunduk—memikirkan setiap kata yang terucap dari sosok yang ia panggil _Tousan_. Tersenyum, pria _blonde_ itu berdiri lalu megusap helai coklat putranya dengan sayang.

"Pikirkan keputusanmu matang-matang Nak, apapun keputusanmu, kami akan mendukung dan mempercayainya," ucap Iemitsu lalu melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan sederhana milik anaknya. Tsuna perlu sendiri. Ia perlu membuat keputusannya sendiri.

Menghela nafas, pemuda mungil itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping hingga membuatnya terbaring di kasur. Sepasang hazelnya menatap layar komputer yang masih menyala dengan sendu. Ikut ke Italy atau tidak. Keputusan ada di tangannya dan hal itu justru memberatkan Tsuna. Jujur, ia tidak masalah mau ikut kedua orang tuanya atau tidak. Tsuna tidak terlalu perduli sebenarnya. Ia memang memiliki banyak teman di kampus tetapi mereka semua... Tidak bisa dibilang akrab dengan si brunette. Jadi, kepergiannya bukanlah masalah. Satu-satunya masalah hanyalah... kuliahnya. Uh... kuliah di Italy, bukankah berarti akan penuh dengan bahasa Italy? Sudah 2 tahun ia tidak ke negri tempat keluarga Ayahnya dan membayangkan pelajaran tanpa huruf kanji, katakanan dan hiragana merupakan sesuatu yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Klung!

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk. Malas, Tsuna bangkit dari kasurnya dan melangkah gontai menuju meja komputernya. Dengan lesu ia membuka pesan dari Kyoya 18.

 _Tidak, aku hanya penasaran._

 _Di mana rumahmu?_

Tsuna terseyum miris. Kyoya... Bocah labil yang selalu memposting foto-foto yang luar biasa mengagumkan. Yah... Tidak perduli Tsuna di mana pun juga mereka tidak akan bertemu kan? Tidak... Tsuna tidak berniat untuk menampakan wujudnya di depan bocah itu. Ia tidak ingin Kyoya kecewa mengetahui ternyata teman chatnya adalah sosok yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Ah... Kenapa sekarang ia berniat menyembunyikan usia aslinya? Kenapa sekarang ia begitu memikirkan... Penampilannya di depan bocah kecil ini?

 _Sayang sekali... Aku harap kau bisa mampir Kyoya-kun._

 _Aku tinggal di Italy ^0^/_

.

.

.

Memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam kantong jaket orangenya, Tsuna memilih untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan setelah pulang dari kuliah. Mata kuliah hari ini sedikit—membuatnya dapat pulang cepat. Memasang tudung jaket hingga menutupi helai ceoklat rambutnya, kaca mata besar yang baru 3 hari lalu ia beli sengaja tidak ia lepaskan. Bukan... Bukan berarti minusnya terlalu tinggi hingga akan membuatnya kesulitan bila tidak menggunakan kaca mata ini. Tsuna hanya sedikit... memiliki rencana.

Melangkah di jalan trotoar yang ditumbuhi pohon sakura yang tidak mekar, sepasang iris coklat itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan senang. Earphone putih tersemat di kupingnya, menyuarakan lagu-lagu ceria yang mendukung _mood_ nya. Sesekali Tsuna bergumam mengikuti irama musik, sesekali ia menyebutkan beberapa bait lirik dengan bisikan—tidak ingin menjad perhatian dan dilempar sampah karena suaranya yang cenderung cempreng. Senyuman tidak henti merekah di belahan bibir remaja yang mengenakan jaket berwarna mencolok itu. Dan saat beberapa siswa dan siswi SMP terlihat berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan darinya, senyuman pemuda manis itu semakin mengembang.

Tsuna mempercepat langkahnya dan pemandangan murid-murid SMP semakin banyak. Lalu saat kakinya berhenti tepat di sebuah pertigaan, sepasang irisnya menangkap sebuah gerbang yang terbuka bersamaan sebuah gedung besar yang sangat ia tahu. SMPnya dulu, SMP Namimori. Nami- _chu_ nya yang sekarang, menjadi sekolah di mana Hibari Kyoya bersekolah. Ya, Tsuna tahu siapa nama lengkap Kyoya. Namanya Hibari Kyoya—bocah keturuna Hibari yang ditakuti penduduk Namimori. Oh, pantas saja tidak ada yang berani mengomentari apapun yang diposting si Hibari kecil itu. Bukankah klan Hibari adalah Klan yang secara turun temurun menjaga keamanan wilayan Namimori? Bahkan keluarga itu merupakan keluarga yang paling ditakuti karena kekuasaan dari segi kekuatan dan finansialnya.

"Psst... Lihat orang itu."

Tsuna mengerjab kaget. Ia refleks menoleh ke arah beberapa siswi yang bergerombol baru keluar dari gerbang. Mereka semua memandangnya. Menatap dengan pandangan curiga dan mengintimidasi. Astaga... Anak-anak SMP ini mengiranya kriminal? Tsuna menatap tidak percaya beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melewati. Beberepa melirik ke arahnya—hanya sekedar penasaran—lalu pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran Tsuna. Beberapa benar-benar memandangnya dengan curiga.

Tsuna keringat dingin. Degub jantungnya meningkat saat sadar dirinya benar-benar... Mencolok. _Well,_ bagaimana tidak mencolok bila hanya dirinya sendiri yang tidak menggunakan seragam? Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket, ditambah kaca mata besar yang seolah mencoba menutupi wajah manis berhiaskan sepasang kelereng karamel itu. Yah... Tsuna memang pantas dipandang bingung dan curiga oleh beberapa murid sih.

"Herbivore."

Deg!

Jantung Tsuna terasa mencelos saat suara _barritone_ dari arah belakang menginstrupsinya. Kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang bersuara dari arah belakang, Tsuna memegang dadanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. A, astaga... Siapa yang bilang—Eh? Tunggu... Panggilan Herbivore itu benar-benar terasa... familiar. Menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang seenaknya memanggilanya denga tidak sopan, tubuh berbalut jaket orange-putih itu mendadak membatu.

Aura mengintimidasi dan tidak bersahabat mengeluar dari sosok bocah yang memiliki tinggi sama sepertinya itu. Remaja reven yang memiliki kulit seputih pualam itu terlihat menggeram—tidak suka dengan keberadaan Tsuna. Sepasang metalnya memandang Tsuna tajam—seolah ingin menguliti hidup-hidup sosok di depannya.

Tsuna memucat. Terlebih menyadari dua benda silver terlihat di tangan bocah yang menggantungkan gakura di bahunya itu. A, ASTAGA! BUKANKAH ITU TONFA!? Tubuh mungil itu gemetar. Bagaimana mungkin anak SMP dibiarkan membawa senjata tajam seperti itu!? Ok, tonfa memang bukan senjata tajam, tetapi bagaimana pun benda itu bisa dijadikan alat kekerasan kan!?

"Aku tidak pernah melihat herbivore sepertimu di sini," ucap sang reven seraya menatap penuh curiga sosok di depannya. Tsuna menciut—melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya lebih tua dan seharusnya sosok di depannya ini berbicara dengan sopan. Astaga! Kenapa dirinya terus-terusan dipanggil herbivore coba!? "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya tajam.

Tsuna menelan liur paksa mendengarnya. "A, aku omnivore, bukan herbivore," ralat Tsuna—tidak sayang nyawa. "Hie!?" sebuah teriak refleks keluar saat si bocah SMP mengacungkan besi panjang itu ke arah si brunette—sukses membuat Tsuna refleks melangkah mundur. "A, a, aku menunggu temanku!" jawab Tsuna histeris—kelewat _horror_ bahwa ia akan babak belur dipukuli oleh bocah di depanya. Hal-hal berbau fisik bukanlah keahliannya, jelas ia akan kalah telak dengan sosok yang memiliki postur tubuh hampir sama dengannya ini.

Tonfa ditarik, namun _deathglare_ dari sepasang mata kelabu itu tidak lepas memandang sosok di depannya. "Siapa yang kau tunggu? Dari SMP mana kau, herbivore?"

 _SMP!_

Tsuna histeris dalam hati. Kelewat kaget dikira masih SMP. Apa wajahnya memang terlihat seperti bocah SMP!? Si brunette menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, ini bukan waktunya kaget. Ia sudah biasa dikira masih kecil kan?—meski kenyataan bahwa dikira anak SMP oleh bocah SMP tetap menyayat dadanya—Tsuna harus bisa terima. Sekarang yang ia perlu khawatirkan adalah... Pertanyaan bocah ini. Berandal kecil yang terlihat tidak takut kena marah _sensei_ karena membawa senjata berbahaya.

"A, aku... Menunggu adikku," bohong Tsuna. Sepasang irisnya memandang sekelilingnya dengan panik—mencari-cari nama atau siapapun yang terpikir di dalam kepalanya. Nama SMP... Nama SMP... Ia harus menjawab—

"Aku tidak suka kebohongan."

Duak!

"Akh!"

Satu pukulan mengenai perut si brunette—sukses membuatnya langsung jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Tsuna meringis. Ia memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit dan berdenyut. A, astaga! Kenapa dirinya dipukul!? Bingung dan kesal, Tsuna mendongak—menatap si pelaku pemukulan yang terlihat kaget memandangnya. Aura mengintimidasi itu menghilang. Kedua tangan yang memegang tonfa terlihat terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dan sepasang metal itu tidak lagi memandangnya dengan tajam.

Tsuna mengerjab bingung. Kenapa dengan anak ini? Alisnya terpaut saat mendapati rona merah di kulit putih si reven. Oh, berterimakasih lah dengan kulit putih itu, rona di wajah itu membuat si reven terlihat... manis.

Eh? Tunggu! Kenapa rasanya lebih dingin? refleks, tangan yang tadi memegang perut langsung memegang kepalanya. Sepasang hazel itu membola. Tudung jaketnya terbuka! Panik, dengan segera ia menunduk dan memakai tudung kepalanya kembali. Astaga... Berbahaya sekali bila rambut jabrik coklatnya terlihat. Rambutnya mencolok—tidak banyak yang bermodel seperti ini kan? Ditambah kenyataan bahwa wajahnya yang sekarang dan zaman SD tidaklah terlalu berubah kecuali bagian pipi yang tidak sechuby dulu, tentu saja akan membuat orang yang ia cari ta—

"Tsu, Tsunayoshi?"

Deg!

Tsuna memucat. Tubuhnya mendadak merasa kaku saat suara _barritone_ pemilik bocah tonfa itu memanggil namanya dengan... Panggilan yang biasa Kyoya berikan. _Jangan bilang, jangan bilang bahwa..._ Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Pemuda mungil itu mendongak. Sepasang hazelnya menatap langsung sepasang iris kelabu yang berfokus menatapnya. Wajah yang sebenarnya tampan itu terlihat... Terlihat senang?

 _KETAHUAN!_

"Kau... Kau memang—hey!"

Tsuna melarikan diri. Kepalanya mendadak terasa blank dan tidak mampu memikirkan apapun selain melarikan diri. A, astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Dirinya ketahuan! Oh, berterimakasih lah kepada pukulan Kyoya di perutnya, ini benar-benar sakit dan sukses menghalangi setiap langkahnya! Tsuna memejamkan matanya erat. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hibari Kyoya... Hibari Kyoya yang selama ini ia kenal ternyata seperti itu. Begitu... Begitu mirip dengan apa yang ia bayangkan! Tsuna memucat. Ia mulai ngeri dengan imajinasinya sendiri yang begitu sempurna tepat 100%.

Deg!

Jantung Tsuna terasa mencelos saat mendadak tangannya terasa di tahan—sukses membuat mahasiswa itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menelan liur paksa, Tsuna menoleh—memandang sosok yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan mencegahnya untuk kabur. Remaja reven itu... bocah yang tadi memukulnya, tidak salah lagi adalah Hibari Kyoya.

Sang brunette mencoba menarik tangannya, namun tangan putih yang mencengkramnya tidak membiarkan pergelangan tangannya terlepas. Uh... Kenapa anak SMP bisa sekuat ini? "U, umn... Kyo, Kyoya- _kun_ , bisa lepas tangan—"

" _Yada_ ," sela Kyoya cepat. Ia menarik tangan yang dipegangnya—membuat tubuh itu oleng hingga nyaris menabrak tubuh yang sama tingginya dengan si brunette. "Kenapa kau melarikan diri? Apa... Kau marah karena kupukul, Tsunayoshi?" tanya si reven serius.

Tsuna meringis mendengarnya. Bukan... Bukan karena itu. Ia melarikan diri lebih karena kaget dan takut. Pemuda berhelai coklat itu menunduk—memandang tangannya yang masih dicengkram Kyoya. Bocah ini... Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti bocah. Bagaimana mungkin Hibari Kyoya benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang ia bayangkan?

"Ikut aku."

"Eh?" sepasang hazel itu mengerjab kaget saat tahu-tahu Kyoya menariknya dan memaksa sosok yang mengenakan jaket itu untuk mengikutinya. Bingung, Tsuna lebih memilih menurut. Toh, ia tidak bisa kabur kan?

.

.

.

Menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, Tsuna hanya dapat meremas kasur yang ia duduki dengan perasaan campur aduk. Uh... Ia malu sekali. Panik saat tiba-tiba Kyoya memaksanya masuk ke dalam UKS SMP Namimori dan mengunci pintu. Terlebih ditambah perintah untuk membuka baju—membuat Tsuna _horror_ —takut tiba-tiba di _rape_ oleh orang yang baru ditemuinya. _Well_ , Tsuna pernah mengalami _sekuhara_ berkat wajahnya yang super... imut. Ok, Tsuna tidak terima dibilang imut, tetapi kenyataan menyakitkan itu memang tidak bisa ditampik. Terimakasi kepada _Kaasan_ yang 100% menurunkan kecantikan dan segala fisiknya ke putra semata wayangnya ini.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Kyoya saat selesai mengoles obat salep ke perut Tsuna yang agak memerah. Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Dapat ia rasakan perutnya seolah dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu saat sepasang metal itu menatapnya dengan khawatir. Kenapa... Kyoya melakukan semua ini?

Si brunette memaksakan senyumannya. " _Daijobu_ , aku lebih kuat dari apa yang terlihat," ucap Tsuna percaya diri. Kyoya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Remaja reven itu memilih untuk menutup salep yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati perut temannya dan melangkah menjauh guna menaruh salep itu ke tempatnya semula. " _Ne_ , jadi Kyoya- _kun_ bertugas seperti itu ya?" tanya Tsuna—mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Hn."

Alis pemuda yang dalam keadaan _topless_ itu terangkat mendengarnya. Dingin sekali reaksi Kyoya. Yah... Dilihat dari segi apapun, Kyoya memang bukanlah tipe yang banyak bicara. Masih agak membingungkan kenapa selama berbulan-bulan ia tidak perna kehabisan topik dengan si reven. Tsuna menunduk. Sepasang hazelnya menatap kakinya yang menggantung di ujung kasur. Rasanya... Entah kenapa, berduaan di dalam ruangan dengan Kyoya membuat dadanya sesak. Seolah-olah ruangan ini adalah ruangan sempit dengan kapasitas oksigen yang menipis—sukses membuat jantungnya terus berdegub kencang.

Deg!

Tsuna refleks menarik tangannya saat sengatan seolah menyentuh kulitnya. Sepasang hazel itu membola saat menyadari Kyoya yang tahu-tahu saja sudah duduk di sampingnya. Menelan liur paksa, mahasiswa semester satu itu tertawa.

"Ahahaha... _Gomen_ , aku tadi kaget," aku si brunette canggung. Kyoya tidak mengatakan apapun mendengarnya. Tangan putih itu terulur—kembali meraih tangan yang tadi begitu saja menepis tangannya. Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan gelenyar aneh seolah menyambar ulu hatinya. Ada apa ini? Ada apa? Kenapa ia mendadak merasa begitu... Bergitu gugup seperti ini?

"Kau bilang rumahmu di Italy."

Wajah Tsuna memucat mendengarnya. AAAAHHHH! Ini dia! Ini pertanyaan yang sangat ingin si Sawada hindari! Panik dan bercampur malu karena kebohongannya terbongkar, Tsuna memalingkan wajah. Sepasang irisnya bergerak gelisah memandang suasana UKS yang serba putih dengan aroma obat yang mengeluar.

"A, aku... Aku berkunjung ke sini," bohong Tsuna. Ia memaksaka senyumannya lalu menghadap si reven. "Kejutan! Aku datang untuk menemuimu dan memberikan kejutan kalau aku—" sepasang iris kelabu itu fokus memandang sepasang hazel di depannya. Bibir Kyoya terkatup rapat—diam seribu bahasa dan tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Tsuna terdiam. Ia tahu... Ia tahu apa yang remaja ini pikirkan. Tersenyum miris, kembali pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu menunduk.

" _Gomen_ aku berbohong... Tetapi aku juga tidak sepenuhnya berbohong," aku pemuda Sawada itu jujur. Kakinya bergerak gelisah. Tangan yang digenggam oleh Kyoya entah kenapa terasa lebih... hangat. "Aku akan pindah ke Italy, jadi kupikir tidak perlu memberitahumu dimana aku tinggal," tersenyum canggung, sebelah tangan yang tidak di genggam bocah 13 tahun di sampingnya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepala. "Dan kupikir... Tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi bocah yang selalu bisa menghiburku ini."

Asli Kyoya terpaut mendengarnya. "Bocah?" beonya—agak tidak terima dibilang bocah.

Tsuna tertawa. "Oh, kau benar-benar mengira aku masih SMP, Kyoya- _kun_?" ucap sang Sawada geli. "Aku sudah kuliah, kita berbeda 5 tahun," infonya saat pandangan bingung itu tertuju padanya. " _Gomen_ tidak memberitahumu, kau juga tidak pernah bertanya kan? Jadi kupikir ini bukan—aw!" Tsuna meringis. Tangan yang digenggam Kyoya diremas begitu saja. Tidak sakit, namun sukses membuatnya kaget. "Kyoya—"

"Kau hanya menganggabku bocah?"

"Eh?"

Sepasang hazel itu menatap bingung anak SMP di sampingnya. Sepasang kelereng abu-abu itu menatapnya dengan... Kecewa? Kenapa? Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat sesuatu seolah menindih dadanya. Apa yang anak SMP ini harapkan dari pertemuan pertama mereka memangnya? Dan apa maksud dari pertanyaan... itu?

"Aku... Aku tidak menganggabmu bocah," sepasang kelereng itu fokus memandang lawan bicaranya. Tidak ada senyuman, tidak ada candaan. Ekspresi wajah Tsuna serius, sesai dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. "Bagiku, kau adalah teman yang menyenangkan. Bukankah usia tidak menghalagi komunikasi kita?" sebuah senyuman merekah di belahan bibir merah itu. "Dan bagiku... bisa berkenalan dan selalu chat bersama Kyoya- _kun_ adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Aku merasa beruntung karena fotografer hebat seprtimu bisa ku kenal. Aku mengangumi foto-fotomu, dan aku juga...," Tsuna menarik nafas dan mengangkat tangannya yang digenggam bocah Hibari itu. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan tangannya yang bebas—membuat tangan bocah Hibari itu menjadi tergenggam sempurna di kedua tangan si brunette. "Selalu menunggu waktu ketika kita bisa chat bersama, ketika kita saling berkomunikasi, hal itu membuatku nyaman."

Hibari Kyoya terdiam mendengarnya, namun ekspresi kecil yang terlihat dari remaja 13 tahun itu membuat Tsuna tahu bahwa Kyoya tidak lagi terlihat kecewa. Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang. Sepertinya jawaban yang ia berikan memangalah jawaban yang tepat, lagi pula memang itu lah yang ia rasakan.

Deg!

Kejutan listrik seolah menyambar si brunette saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipi kanannya. Hibari Kyoya... Hibari Kyoya MANCIUMNYA!? Sepasang hazel itu menatap anak SMP yang mencuri ciuman di pipinya. Kepala Tsuna langsung terasa kosong dan berputar-putar. Apa... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kenapa bocah itu menyeringa tetapi juga merona memandangnya? Apa yang... Apa yang—

"Kita tidak berteman, kita berpacaran."

Sepasang kelereng coklat itu membola mendengarnya. A, APA!? Tsuna tidak salah dengar kan!? Hibari Kyoya... Hibari Kyoya barusan nembak—ah, bukan, Hibari Kyoya barusan bilang mereka berpacaran!? Memangnya sejak kapan!? Dan... Dan bagaimana mungkin mereka—

Kyoya mendengus. "Jangan memasang ekspresi manis seperti itu," ucap sang reven geli. Sebelah tangan yang tidak digenggam Tsuna terulur—menyentuh leher si brunette dengan sentuhan seringan bulu. Tsuna merinding. Tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas. "Bila ekspresimu terus-terusan seperti itu... Aku akan memakanmu."

"HHIIEEE!?"

Tsuna refleks menjauh. Wajahnya memerah sempurna berkat ancaman yang membuatnya takut itu. A, astaga! Apa bocah di dekatnya ini benar-benar masih SMP!? Takut benar-benar akan diapa-apain, kedua tangan si brunette refleks menarik selimut dan menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup apapun. Klan Hibari itu mendengus geli melihat reaksi berlebihan pemuda yang mengaku lebih tua 5 tahun darinya. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu meraih jaket dan kaos yang tadi digunakan Tsuna di atas meja lalu melemparkannya ke pemuda yang masih menjaga jarak aman itu.

"Gunakan pakaianmu, hari ini kita kencan," ucapnya _bossy_. Alis Tsuna terpaut mendengarnya. "Dan bila tidak cepat, aku benar-benar akan memakanmu," tambah si reven—sukses membuat pemuda itu langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dengan cepat—takut bahwa bocah itu benar-benar akan memakannya.

Hibari Kyoya menyeringai. Ia tidak perlu pernyataan cinta untuk berpacaran dengan Tsunayoshinya. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada sangkalan. Mulai detik ini dan sampai kapanpun, meskipun jarak akan memisahkan mereka, Sawada Tsunayoshi akan tetap menjadi milik Kyoya. Ya, si reven jamin itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna tersenyum geli mengingat masa lalunya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan menatap cake yang terlihat menggoda telah berada di depannya. Bukankah itu merupakan pertemua pertama dan terakhir mereka? Benar-benar kelewat berkesan hingga sampai detailnya, Tsuna tetap bisa mengingatnya. Bagaimana tidak berkesan coba? Tahu-tahu Kyoya memukulnya dengan tonfa, lalu menyembuhkannya sendiri, setelahnya seenaknya mengcap Tsuna sebagai pacar. Oh bagus, bocah 13 tahun itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Senyuman di bibirnya menghilang. Setelah bertemu dengan Kyoya, mereka berkomunikasi lewat Facebook dan email. Sehari setelah pertemuan mereka juga Tsuna langsung terbang ke Italy—melanjutkan studynya dan memulai hidup baru di negri yang terkenal akan mafia itu. Dan setelah 4 tahun berlalu... komunikasi mereka tetap hanya itu. Facebook dan Email. Mereka tidak pernah telfonan atau bahkan saling _vidio call_. Tidak, tidak pernah sekali pun. Dan hal ini membuat jarak berbeda negara jadi terasa begitu... mencekiknya. Satu helaan nafas bagaikan ribuan jarum yang menusuk paru-parunya, otaknya tidak bisa berfikir selain dengan perasaan rindu akan wajah yang hanya sehari ia lihat. Hati dan otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh Hibari Kyoya seorang. Satu-satunya alasan dan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut karena secara sadar Tsuna mengakui bahwa ia... Begitu mencintai bocah yang berbeda 5 tahun darinya itu.

Namun, di atas semua penderitaan jarak mereka, Tsuna tetap membiarkan Kyoya bertingkah semaunya. Bocah itu lah yang menolak _vidio call_ atau apapun komunikasi yang berwujud lebih dari hanya sekedar 'membaca text'. Tidak, Kyoya tidak membiarkan Tsuna melakukannya. Alasannya? Suatu hari Kyoya akhirnya mau mengatakan alasannya ketika Tsuna mengancam ia akan selingkuh dengan wanita lain.

 _Aku bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri. Bila kita terus berkomunikasi seperti ini dan tetap bertahan hingga kita bertemu kembali, dipertemuan kedua itu aku akan langsung melamarmu. Apa kau tidak mau aku lamar?_

Tsuna terkekeh membaca pesan super memalukan itu. Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin remaja Hibari itu bisa berfikir sampai sejauh itu? Menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak percaya ketika mengingat kata-kata itu, sang Sawada harus mengakui bahwa ia... senang dengan apa yang Kyoya tuliskan untuknya.

Sepasang hazel di balik kaca mata itu berfokus memandang layar laptop. Sudah waktunya ia bekerja kembali. Tersenyum karena merasa terhibur dengan kenangan masa lalunya sendiri, sang Sawada kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di atas tuts keyboard notebooknya. Sesekali irisnya tanpa sadar berfokus dengan cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya—sukses membuatnya tanpa sadar terus tersenyum—lalu kembali fokus dengan pekerjaan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Kling!

Suara pintu Cafe yang berbunyi saat seorang tamu masuk—atau mungkin keluar—terdengar nyaring. Sosok remaja dengan kemeja putih itu melangkah masuk ke dalam Cafe yang termasuk ramai ini. Dengan tubuh setinggi 170cm, kaki panjangnya melangkah melewati beberapa meja dengan mudah. Sepasang kelereng kelabu itu fokus menatap sebuah meja yang berada tepat di samping dinding kaca. Tempat favorite sosok yang ia sukai.

Tersenyum tipis saat mendapati helai coklat jabrik itu duduk memunggunginya memberikan gelenyar aneh pada ulu hatinya. Ia senang. Remaja yang memasuki umur 17 tahun ini benar-benar senang dengan keberadaan pemuda bertubuh mungil yang terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Serius sekali," ucap si reven—sukses membuat sosok itu berjengit kaget.

"Ky—Kyoya- _kun_!" seru Sawada Tsunayoshi jengkel karena dibuat kaget. Sosok yang dipanggil Kyoya- _kun_ itu tidak perduli. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping tunangannya begitu si brunette menggeser tempat duduknya dan memberikan ruang untuk si reven duduk. "Kyoya- _kun_ baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Hn," balas Kyoya lalu meraih cake pesanan Tsuna dan memakannya. Terdengar seruan dari si empunya cake—protes karena pesanannya dimakan padahal Tsuna sendiri belum memakannya. "Kau harusnya mengurangi memakan ini," ucap sang reven. Alisnya mengernyit merasakan rasa manis yang mengganggu indra pengecapnya.

Tsuna tertohok. Bukan hanya _Kaasan_ nya, bahkan Tunangannya pun sekarang ikut memperingatakannya untuk tidak sering memakan makanan manis. Yah... mengingat si brunette bahkan bisa memakan 3 cake dalam sehari benar-benar menjadi ancaman serius bagi orang-orang yang menyayangi sosok mungil ini.

"A, aku baru memesannya 1 hari ini!" kilah pemuda Sawada itu seraya meraih cakenya dan menjauhkannya dari tangan remaja yang duduk di sampingnya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku memakannya dengan utuh!"

Remaja bermarga Hibari itu mendengus geli mendengarnya. "Hanya satu kali," peringatnya—mengingatkan bahwa pemuda itu hanya boleh memakan cake satu kali sehari—mengurangi 2 jatah cake yang biasa ia konsumsi setiap harinya. Tsuna mengerucutkan bibirnya—jengkel karena diperingatkan berkali-kali oleh orang yang berbeda.

" _Wakatta_ ," gerutunya lalu mulai memakan cake yang telah dimakan duluan oleh remaja SMA di sampingnya. Kyoya tersenyum melihat wajah ngambek Tsuna yang terlihat... manis. Tsuna dan cake memang perpaduan yang cocok, wajar bila si brunette begitu menyukainya. Namun terlalu berlebihan bukankah juga tidak baik?

5 tahun telah berlalu. Hubungan yang dulu hanya dapat berkomunikasi lewat sederet text yang dibaca merupakan sebuah penyiksaan saat jarak dan waktu adalah cobaan yang berat. Namun kenyataan bahwa mereka tetap bersama. Saling berkomunikasi via kata tanpa suara selama bertahun-tahun, justru semakin memperkuat ikatan mereka. Bukankah sebuah hubungan tergantung dari bagaimana cara mereka mempertahankannya? Berawal dari rasa tertarik karena sebuah foto, lalu berlanjut ke sederet percakapan via text hingga ke pertemuan yang di luar nalar.

Bukankah roda waktu mash terus berputar? Semoga... Meskipun roda hubungan mereka berada di bawah maupun di atas, hubungan ini tidaklah terputus. Bagi Tsunayoshi pertemuan pertama mereka adalah selembar foto, namun bagi Kyoya, pertemuan pertama mereka adalah sederet kata yang diberikan si brunette untuknya. Sebuah pujian pada kolom komentar yang baru kali itu... ia dapatkan dari orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Bukankah kata-kata terkadang begitu ajaib bagaikan sebuah sihir yang mengikat jalannya sebuah cerita? Dan saat waktu merubah segalanya, kata-kata pula yang akan menggores jejak kenangan yang tak ingin terlupakan oleh hembusan angin masa depan keduanya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

an:

fuyuh~ gk nyangka nyeleseinnya dalam 2 hari, mumpung ide masih anget(?) jadi cepet" di ketik, padahal tugas lgi numpuk ~A~"

okay, arigatou sudah membaca ficku! semoga minna-san suka ya :D

tuk Just A Dream, tenang, ntar aku buat squelnya kok, sabar menanti ya~ :3

terus rasanya akhir"ni saya gk bisa nulis yg pendek" ' 'a *lirik word* tetapi semoga minna-san tidak capek nan lelah membacanya :'D

okay, berkenan untuk memberikan pujian, masukan, apapun itu yang kalian pikirkan tentan fic ini selain flame? kotak review menantimu~


End file.
